In danger of death
by Saeshmea
Summary: After a car accident, Martha finds out that she can't move her legs. Clark is really scared with that, but Lionel will help them. But Martha received a shoot, then they discover that somebody is trying to kill her... Will she survive to all the tries?
1. Chapter 1

It was seven o'clock of the evening, Martha was driving home after work… she had had a tired day at the senate, some of her colleagues were trying to pass a project that she hate, and she had had a little discussion with some of them… They just thought o

**In danger of death **

It was seven o'clock of the evening, Martha was driving home after work… she had had a tired day at the senate, some of her colleagues were trying to pass a project that she hate, and she had had a little discussion with some of them… They just thought on earn easy money, and Martha couldn't put up with people like them…

It was a red light in front of her, she tried to stop the car but the brake didn't work… she tried the handbrake and nothing… she went through the red light… Fortunately they weren't cars… but now she was driving on a slope, the car was going faster and faster and she was going to crash with something… She get so nervous… she was going to die… she thought fast and... She opened the car's door and jumped to the road… the crash with the floor was really hurting and left her unconscious…

It was silence, all was white, there was a light in front of her, she started to walk towards it… but then she listened a voice, it was saying "Martha", she didn't know if it was her name or not, but she felt that she knew that voice, it came from the floor… she kneeled down and tried to listened it again… "Mum", she listened… but it was another voice… She felt somebody caressing her hand… but there was nobody with her… She started to be cold… the light started to become dark… as if she had closed her eyes… she tried to open them again and she woke up in a hospital room with her son's face at her left and Lionel's face at her right.

Martha: Hello guys… - she said – You should have said me that you were going to visit me…

Clark: Mum, you're in the hospital… you have been here for a week…

Lionel: You had an accident… If you hadn't jumped from the car you wouldn't be here…

Martha: Two weeks! … The car… there was a red light and I couldn't stop… Oh, yeah!… I remember! The brakes from my car didn't work… Oh I was really scared! I thought that I would die!

Lionel: But you thought fast - said Lionel caressing her front.

Martha: I did! And I don't know how… I can't understand what happened… My car was fine when I drove at the morning…

Clark. It was an accident… that car was old, mum… And you nearly die! – he began to cry.

Martha: But I'm here, sweetheart, and I will for a long time… - she hold his hand – Don't cry for this?

Clark: It's not this mum… it's you…

Martha: Me… I… I'm ok! Really!

Lionel: No, Martha… there's something else…

Martha: What else?

Lionel: You… - his voice was shaking – Your legs…

Martha didn't understand… her legs were there… like always… but… wait… they were there… but they didn't move… she wanted to move her feet and she couldn't… why she saw her legs but she didn't feel them? What was wrong there!?

Martha: My legs… I can't move them…

Lionel: The doctors said that it's because your crash with the floor… but they also said that maybe you can move them again… with recovery… we will help you… I will pay the best doctors for you…

Clark: You will come home and you will be able to rest and you will recover soon… I will take care of you, mum…

The morning that Lionel came to take her back to Smallville she couldn't believe that she really needed that wheelchair… her legs were there! Why did they still there if she couldn't use them!

They flew to Smallville with Lionel's private jet, and Martha could see how Washington stayed at her back because that crap accident…

TO BE CONTINUED…

_The same morning that Martha Kent left Washington – In another senator office:_

Man: The Senator Kent is leaving the city, boss… She will not appear in any meeting for some months…

Senator: That's good… but it's not why I paid you for! I want that fucking woman dead before she starts to investigate about her car's brakes, ok?

Man: But you just wanted her out of the senate, and you already have it, boss…

Senator: She will be out for just a few months…

Man: You just need some weeks to pass your project…

Senator: Sure, foolish man, but I need a bit more than some months to be the next president, and she's a big obstacle… Have you understood?

Man: I have, boss… Don't worry… she will not come back to Washington…

Senator: Great…

_Second day in Smallville – Early in the morning_

Lionel arrived to the farm, the door was already opened, so he walked upstairs.

Lionel: Martha?! The door was opened, so I went in… Martha?

The room's door was closed, he knocked it but nobody answered, so he went into the room. Martha was on the floor, wearing pink nightdress, trying to rise up herself, crying.

Lionel: Martha! What are you doing?

Martha: I woke up… I wanted to dress myself… but I felt down… I couldn't… I at least can dress my self… how fuck will I be able to walk again!?

Lionel: It for walk again why we are going to your recovery exercise, today, ok? – said while he took her on his arms to the bed.

Martha: But…

Lionel: There's no "but"! I don't want to here any "but"! I don't want you to think that you're not going to walk again, because you're going to walk, and run, and dance… ok? You are able to do anything you want… - he said staring at her…

She started to cry and Lionel hugged her.

Martha: Thank you… You're a good friend, Lionel…

Lionel: I will be always with you… you will not be alone…

Suddenly Martha started to cry.

Lionel: What's the matter, now?

Martha: You said that I'm able to do anything… but I can't dress myself…

Lionel: Of course you can! You just need a little help… - he breathed hard – Ok! What were you going to wear today?

Martha: Are you going to dress me?

Lionel: I will help you today… I will hire a nurse to do it since tomorrow… So… what have I to take?

Martha: Well… first I need clean panties…

Lionel: Panties… oh yeah… panties… of course… women wear panties…

Martha: Yeah… - she smiled – they are in the first drawer…

Lionel: Great… first drawer… panties… panties… first drawer… - he opened the drawer and found panties of all the sides and colours – Wow! I mean… Here they are! Are these ok? – He showed beige panties to Martha.

Martha: Yeah… these are fine…

Lionel: Ok…

He kneeled down in front Martha, he took one of her large legs, and he slide the panties on it, and the same with the other, then, he slides them up until her thighs, caressing the soft perfect skin of that legs, but she didn't feel it… then he stopped.

Lionel: What about if I try to stand you and you finished sliding them up?

Martha: Ok… - he smiled.

When they finished with the panties Martha asked Lionel to search for trousers on the cupboard.

Lionel: Well… you can do the top yourself…

Martha: Sure… but I can't walk to take the bra and the shirt…

Lionel: A bra… now you need a bra…

He took one from the second drawer and gave it to Martha, with the blue shirt she asked for… He turned round to let some intimacy to her, but she seemed to have some problems with the bra, she couldn't take it off…

Martha: Lionel… can you help me, please?

Lionel: Of course, what do you need?

Martha: Can you undo this?

When Lionel saw that Martha was just wearing her bra on the top he felt a little sick… he sat behind her and slides his hands on her back… he undid the bra and he caressed Martha's skin as he took it off… her shoulders, her arms, her breasts… - Martha yearned.

Martha: Oh Lionel I missed you a lot in Washington… - she lied on Lionel's legs and caressed his chin.

Lionel: I missed you too, Martha, a lot… Why did you leave me?

Martha: I didn't leave you… I move away and you didn't came to visit me…

Lionel: Just some minutes ago you said that I was a good friend… just a good friend!

Martha: You know that you are more than this for me, Lionel… but I wasn't sure of what I was for you until you touched me… I love how you caress my skin…

Lionel: Oh Martha… - he kissed her while he caressed her breasts.

Martha: Do you think that I would feel it?

Lionel: Feel what?

Martha: Took off my trousers and love me again, Lionel Luthor…

Lionel: But we are being late…

Ignoring him Martha took his tie and pulled his mouth against hers…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

In danger of death - 2

**In danger of death - 2**

At lunch time Martha and Lionel were back to the farm after her recovery exercises. Clark went out and took Martha's wheelchair into the house.

Clark: How where the exercises?

Martha: Fine!

Lionel: Just fine? They were incredible good! The doctor said that she could be able to walk in less than three months…

Clark: Really?! That's fine!

Lionel: Really fine… - he smiled and looked to Martha, and she smiled and blushed.

Clark: I cooked the lunch… Lionel, you stay here… don't you?

Lionel: Well… I…

Martha: Of course he does… - said Martha going to the kitchen with her wheelchair.

Clark: I think that she don't want you to leave… - said laughing to Lionel.

Lionel: I think so…

During the dinner Martha and Lionel were looking to each other, smiling to each other, and giving some mouthfuls to each other… The had really fun, and Clark started to understand when he watched, with his view power, how Martha caressed Lionel thigh under the table…

Clark: Ok guys… What's going on with you?

Martha: What's going on with who, sweetheart?

Clark: With you both! I saw your looks, and laughs, and lovely games… come on… tell me, please!

Lionel: Clark, it wasn't…

Martha: We're together, son…

Clark: Together? Like a couple?

Martha: Yes…

Clark: Since when?

Martha looked at Lionel and both laughed…

Martha: Since this morning…

Clark: This morning?! You have been together for just a few hours!

Martha: Oh… come on Clark! You know that we feel something for each other since more longer…

Clark: That's true…

Lionel: And I really love your mother, Clark…

Martha: Oh, dear… I love you too… - she turned to Lionel and kissed him.

Clark: So… you are really serious with this…

Martha: You know that I wouldn't do this if I wasn't absolutely sure that he's the man I want in my life…

Clark: And what happens with daddy?

Martha: Your father is dead, Clark… I really loved him… Jonathan was… he was… the man of my life… he was my first love and the father of my son… but he left and I still here… my heart need to beat again… and it can do it just with Lionel…

Lionel: That was so nice…

Clark: Take really care of her… because she's MY woman… and she's really special – said to Lionel.

Lionel: I know it, Clark… Don't worry… I would never take her away of you…

Clark: I would never let you to do that…

Martha: Ok guys… that was enough… Why don't you both wash the dishes and speak about me and whatever you want? Ok?

Lionel: That would be fun…

Clark: Yeah… so fun…

Clark took Martha to the living room and lied her down on the sofa while Lionel was taking the dishes to the kitchen.

Martha: Don't be cruel with him… he has been so nice with me… and I really love him…

Clark: I know it, mum… don't worry… - he said smiling… - Did I told you what happened after your accident?

Martha: No…

Clark: They called me from the hospital… they said me that you was really bad… I got scared… I got really scared… I arrived at the hospital in a few minutes… the nurse asked me how could I was there if she had called me at Smallville… and I answered that I just run… I was as scared that I didn't remember about my special powers… - he was kneeled down in front of her and he had tears on his eyes. She hold his hands – It was nearly midnight when I remembered that I had to meet Chloe that night… I called her and I told her what happened… She asked me if I need her to come, but I said it wasn't necessary… An hour later Lionel appeared from the room's door…

Martha: An hour later?!

Clark: Yeah… He said me that he had met Chloe at the street and she had told him about you… He came into the room with a roses bunch and his mobile phone on the hand… He left the bunch on the table, he hold and kissed your hand a while, and then he sat down… He didn't said anything until the next morning, when a man came into the room… it was a doctor, one of the best doctors of the country… Lionel had phoned him the day before and he had paid him a fly from Florida… After that doctor, three more doctors came to visit you… Also because Lionel had phoned them… He saved your life, mum… He came to Washington instead that he had to fly to Europe that day to a meeting with big fishes… He preferred to say with you… and he didn't leave the hospital until you became better... He loves you… I know it…

Clark left Martha at the sofa and went with Lionel to the kitchen.

Lionel: Clark, I want you to know that I would never hurt your mother…

Clark: Lionel…

Lionel: No, wait… listen please… I love her, I will never take your father place, she will never love me as much as she loved him, but… if you can't face this relationship I will leave you both alone and I will disappear from her life… I don't want you to be upset with her because she really loves you… you're her son, her life… and I'm not able to put myself between you…

Clark: Lionel, it's ok…

Lionel: What?!

Clark laughed: I like your relationship… I can't imagine a better man for her… I know that you will take really care of her… and I know that you will make her really happy…

Lionel: Oh… that's… that's great! – he laughed…

Suddenly, Clark listened a noise, as if somebody had shoot a gun, he left the dish he had on his hands to fall on the floor and he run to the living room… he saw a bullet cutting the air running against Martha, she hadn't already listened any noise…

Clark jumped and grabbed the bullet with his hand… he felt on the tea table and he broke it.

Martha: Clark… what are you…? – BANG! Martha listened the shoot noise, she scared herself, Lionel was just arriving to the living room.

Lionel: Are you ok?

Martha: What's going on? – she really didn't understand anything…

Clark: I think that somebody is trying to kill you, mum… - he showed them the bullet in his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

In danger of death - 3

**In danger of death - 3**

Clark came into the house…

Lionel: So… could you see anything?

Clark: No… there was anybody out… they were really fast…

Martha: Why could anybody want to kill me?

Clark: I don't know…

Lionel: But that means that your car accident wasn't exactly an accident…

Clark: In that case I will kill the persons who did that to my mother!

Martha: No Clark! We have to call the police…

Lionel: No! What will you say? That somebody shoot you, and the bullet broke the window but didn't touched the wall, the floor, or the sofa… no… they wouldn't believe us if we can't showed the bullet, and it is intact on the table because Clark stopped it… they wouldn't understand this…

Clark: I agree with him, mum… We must solve this ourselves, again…

_**At that same moment, somewhere in Smallville's streets, a man was calling to a Washington's office…**_

Senator: What do you mean when you say that you failed?

Man: I mean that I shoot her, but suddenly her son appears, and she survives… The bullet didn't touch her…

Senator: That's because you have poor aim...

Man: I have a really good aim! I told you that it was really strange… The bullet was going at the correct way… it was that boy who did something… maybe he pushed her away, or… I don't know…

Senator: Maybe I should contract someone else… a man able to do your job better than you…

Man: Oh no… no boss, please… I will do it… give me another chance… please…

Senator: Ok… just another one.

_**Three days after the failed shoot…**_

Clark: I will have my mobile phone always with me… if anything happens, call me… ok?

Martha: Don't worry sweetheart… I will be fine… - she smiled – Lionel will take care of me…

Lionel: Of course I will! We will be fine, Clark… Have a nice time with your friends…

Clark hadn't leave her mother alone for three days, and finally he was spending that night out in Metropolis with Chloe and some friends…

Martha: Well… we are alone… what do you want to do? – asked Martha just when Clark closed the door.

Lionel: I was thinking on a delicious dinner and a fantastic desert…

Martha: I'm not really hungry tonight… what about if we go right to the deserts… - she smiled.

Lionel: That sounds so great!

He kissed her and then he took her on his arms and went upstairs. Lionel lied Martha on the bed and started to kiss her full body…

Martha: I feel myself as a slave… I would like to be able to move my legs…

Lionel: You will, soon… don't worry… Meanwhile, you are my own slave… - he kissed her navel while he undid her trousers and took them away.

Martha: Oh god! I'm absolutely yours, Lionel!

Lionel: I love you… - he said as he removed her panties and kissed her right there.

Martha was breathing really hard, and Lionel was sweating love, when they listened a car parking.

Martha: It can't be Clark, he didn't take the car…

Lionel: I will see who's there… wait me here…

Lionel went downstairs, from the door he could see a car and two big men going out from it.

Lionel: Hi… Can I help you? – asked politely.

"Sure…" said one of the two men "our car had a flat type and this was the first house we found…"

Lionel walked towards them, he looked the type and it was ok…

Lionel: But it's alright…

"Really!?" exclaimed the man just when the other man hit Lionel's head.

Lionel felt on the floor and the two men started to kick him.

Martha had covered her naked legs with the sheet and wait worried for Lionel until she listened him shouting.

"Lionel…" thought "Oh my god! What can I do? I can't walked there… the phone is downstairs…"

Suddenly she listened a noise at the corridor, she turned her look to the door and then a man went into the room.

Man: Hello Senator…

Martha: Who are you?! – exclaimed frightened.

Man: The man who manipulated your car a week ago, who shoot you the other day, and who will finally kill you today.

Martha: Lionel! – shouted desperately.

Man: Oh… he's not able to help you… Mr. Luthor is busy with two friends of mine…

Martha scared and moved herself against the wall with her hands, but her legs still immobilized…

Man: That will be really easy…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

In danger of death - 4

**In danger of death - 4**

Lionel was on the grown, his lips were bleeding, he felt hurt on many part of his body, but he knew that something was happening to Martha and he had promised that he would protect her. He tried to stand up, one man push him, he took his ankle and the man felt on the grown next to him. He started to hit the man, and the other took his shoulders, the man who was down took out a knife, but Lionel took it and hurted the man behind him, who felt down. The other one punched him, but Lionel cut his face, he started to bleed, and Lionel could run into the house.

The man took out a gun, he put himself in front of Martha and aimed her.

Martha: At least tell me why I have to die…- said her, trying to dissimulate her fear.

Man: You needn't know that to go where I'm sending you…

Martha's breath was hard, she was concentrating on her legs, she was begging them to move, but they weren't able to do it.

Man: Sweet dreams, Senator Kent…

Lionel: Not as fast! – exclaimed Lionel jumping on the man. Martha shouted, both men felt on the floor and started to fight… suddenly… BANG… a shoot. The man's body was over Lionel's and the floor started to be wet of blood… Martha didn't know who had been hurt and started to cry.

Martha: Lionel? Lionel?! – asked nervously.

Lionel: I'm here… I'm ok…

When Clark arrived at the morning the police was just leaving the house.

Clark: Mum? Mum?! – shouted when he went in.

Lionel: Clark, here… - said Lionel from the kitchen.

Clark: Where's my mother? Is she ok?

Lionel: She's fine, but she was being late to her recovery exercises and I asked my driver to take her there… she said that she had to go because she really wants to walk again soon…

Clark: But… what happened?

Lionel: They tried to kill her again. We listened a car, I went downstairs and two men attacked me while another one went to Martha's to kill her… fortunately I arrived on time.

Clark: So… is it over?

Lionel: That's what it seems… the man who was on Martha's room is dead, so he couldn't say anything; the other two just said that the first one had hired them to distract me while he did his job…

Clark: Why didn't you call me before?

Lionel: Your mother didn't let me! She said that you would get worried… and she was just thinking on the exercises time to leave… - he stopped a while – She really frightened herself when she saw that she couldn't run away from that man…

_That afternoon, after all the country's televisions had spoken about the incident at Senator's Kent's house in Kansas, somebody entered on another senator office in Washington._

Somebody: Hi.

Senator: Good afternoon.

Somebody: I've been told that you have a well-paid job for me.

Senator: Right. I need a man able to kill this woman – and he left on the table a Martha's photograph – as if it was an accident.

Somebody: When do you need it for?

Senator: As much soon as it's possible… The other man made me lose a lot of time…

Somebody: I need three days to do it perfect… one to study the situation, one to prepare the plan, and one to do it.

Senator: Great. I will pay you when she have been already killed, ok?

Somebody: Fine.

_Three days after. Morning. Clark's going to university._

Clark: I will be here at lunch time, ok? – said as he kissed his mother's cheek.

Martha: Ok sweetheart. Lionel's coming, too. He's taking the meal.

Clark: Fine. – he opened the door – Bye, mummy!

Martha: Bye!

When Clark had left she went to the living room with her wheelchair. That morning she hadn't recovery exercises, so she will be really bored. She put the TV on and thought on what would she do if she never walk again. She couldn't clean, because it was really difficult with the wheelchair; she couldn't cook, because she didn't arrived to the kitchen being on the wheelchair; she couldn't go alone to bed, because she couldn't went upstairs… that was really difficult instead that she had been sitting in that chair for just two weeks.

Meanwhile she was as concentrated on her thoughts, somebody entered from the kitchen door, she listened some steps and turned round. It was a big man with a moustache and bold.

Martha: Hey! Who are you!?

Somebody: Hello… - said as he walked towards her, then Martha started to move the wheels fast to go to the front door, but the man stopped the wheelchair and she felt on the floor.

Martha: What do you want?

Somebody: Stopped the job which was started… - said as he grabbed Martha from her wrist and pulled her to the stairs, there he handcuffed her to the handrail.

The man went out a while and came back with a bottle of petrol which he spilled through the kitchen and living room.

Martha: What are you going to do?! – exclaimed.

Somebody: I'm going to cook a beautiful senator without legs… Have a nice time. – said. And then he went out, and before he closed the door he threw a burnt match on the kitchen's floor and all started to burn.

Martha: Oh my god! Don't let me here! Please! – shouted desperately. She broke down and began to cry because her nerves meanwhile she listened the man's car leaving the house.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

In danger of death - 5

**In danger of death - 5**

_Somebody calling to a office in Washington, from his car, driving out of Smallville._

Somebody: It's done, boss.

Senator: Are you sure?

Somebody: Yeah… Your pretty friend is being burnt right now.

Senator: Great. You can take your money when you come back.

Somebody: Ok.

_Meanwhile, in the middle of a fire…_

Martha was trying to brake the handrail pulling it hard, she was hurting her wrists, but she finally could, the handrail was broken and she could take out the handcuff.

The kitchen floor was in flames, in the living room the fire had already burnt the sofa, the table, the drapes… and the fire was coming to Martha from her back… She started to drag herself with her arms, she arrived to the front door, but it was closed. She raised her arms and tried to opened it, but her hand slipped down. She tried again, she could feel the fire so close to her, it was really hot there… the door was already opened, she dragged herself out and going down the four steps of the porch, she felt down the stairs. The flames were on the windows and the door, Martha was seeing how her house was being burnt, and she couldn't do anything.

_On the road from Metropolis to Smallville…_

Lionel: Clark? It's Lionel.

Clark: Hello. What's the matter?

Lionel: Is your mother with you?

Clark: No, she isn't… why?

Lionel: I'm calling to the farm, to tell your mother that I'm going earlier, but nobody answers the phone… I'm a bit worried… But I'm just arriving, so, don't worry, I will… OH MY GOD!

Clark: What?! What's on?

Lionel: A fire! There's a fire in the farm! – Silence – Clark? Clark?

Lionel went out of the limousine and saw Martha on the ground.

Lionel: Martha! – shouted while he was running to her. He took her on his arms and carried her away from the fire – Martha, dear…

The fire was already out of the house, the porch was in flames, and it have also arrived to the second floor.

Martha coughed while Lionel caressed her front.

Lionel: Martha?

Martha: Fire… - she whispered – a big fire…

Lionel: I know… you're fine… don't worry… you need to rest…

Lionel's driver was calling to the fire department when a shadow appeared so fast and with it a strange wind, and the fire disappeared.

Lionel: Clark! – shouted when he saw the boy coming out the house.

Clark: Mum! – he run to them – How's she? – asked to Lionel seeing that his mother was unconscious.

Lionel: She's fine… she just need to rest a little…

_Some time later, at the Luthor's mansion…_

Martha opened her eyes, she found herself on a big bed, of a big and nice room, with a big window opened. The sun shined and the light come in as the light of a fire in the night… the fire… fire… somebody! Somebody had tried to burn the farm!... and she had been there… in the middle of the fire… she was handcuffed… somebody had handcuffed her!

She caressed her wrists… they weren't absolutely free of any handcuffed… but they hurt her. She pulled herself with her hands to sit down on the bed where she was lying, and she tried to remember where she was, what was she doing there… but that was something she didn't remember…

Someone opened the rooms door… it was Lionel.

Lionel: Hello darling… how are you?

Martha: Fine… I think…

Lionel: That's great... I took you some tea… - he left the tea on the table next to the bed and sat down – you scared me a lot… Don't do it again… - he caressed her cheeks – You didn't answered the phone… and then I saw that fire on the farm… I really thought that… that I had lost you…

Martha: I thought it too… I really thought that I wouldn't be able to run away from that… Somebody tried to kill me again… it's not over dear…

Lionel: I know… when I found you, you were handcuffed.

Martha: Oh! Where's Clark?!

Lionel: He's at the farm… taking all what can be saved…

Martha: Alone?! I want to be there…

Lionel: No – silence – I mean… it's dangerous… He will came soon… you will stay here…

Martha: Please, Lionel… I really want to go there… It have been my home for twenty-five years… it have been of the Kent family for three generations… and it have been burnt for my fault…

Lionel: That's not true! It's not your fault!

Martha: It is… he wanted to kill me…

From the outside it didn't seem as bad… but when Lionel took the wheelchair upstairs, and she could go inside… she couldn't contained her tears…

Martha: Oh my god… my house… my home…

Clark voice: Who's there?!

Lionel: It's us, Clark…

Clark came downstairs…

Clark: Mum! What are you doing here?

Martha: I needed to see it… - she broke down and cried harder… Clark hugged her.

Clark: Don't worry mum, it isn't worst than after the tornado, or after the meteors shower… It will be the same again… you'll see…

Martha: I was as scared… - she clasped Clark harder between her arms.

Clark: We will find who's trying to kill you, mum… I promise… You will be saved soon.

_That evening, in a Washington's office…_

Somebody came into the office.

Somebody: Hello boss… So… Where's my money?! – said really happy.

Senator: Nowhere.

Somebody: What do you mean?! I did my job!

Senator: No, you didn't! She still alive!

The senator put on the tv: "We can say that the Kansas Senator in Washington, Martha Kent, is very lucky, after she have survived to another attempt to her life in her own house in Smallville, Kansas"

Somebody: That can't be possible! I handcuffed her! She couldn't walked! How could that fucking woman run away of that!?

Senator: I don't know… but I'm getting tired of this incompetence…

Somobody: I want my money anyway!

Senator: No. I said you that I would pay you when she was dead… and she still alive. Go away. I will find someone else to do the job.

Somebody: No! I want my money! And I never leave a job before it's finished.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

In danger of death - 6

_**In danger of death - 6**_

_That night, at Luthor's mansion, after dinner and while Martha was at the bathroom…_

Lionel: I ordered to prepare two rooms for you. My house is your house, too.

Clark: It wasn't necessary, Lionel…

Lionel: No. I really want to do this… I mean… I appreciate your family… and you already know what I feel for your mother.

Clark: Right. And that's why it wasn't necessary… you just needed to order one room…

Lionel: What do you mean?! – he exclaimed.

Clark: I mean that I'm sure that my mother would prefer to sleep with you… - he said with a minx smile.

Just at that moment they listened Martha's wheelchair coming in and they stopped their funny talk.

Martha: Hey! What were you talking about? Were you talking about me?! – she asked.

Lionel: No!

Clark: Of course we not, mum… we just talking about the funny situation… the Kents living with Lionel Luthor… who would imagine that a year ago?! – he laughed.

Martha: Yeah… so funny. Can you guys take me upstairs, please… I would like to put myself a little more comfortable…

Clark took Martha to the room and wait Lionel to come up.

Clark: Don't worry… I will try to have a strong sleep tonight… - and he had that smile again.

When Clark went into his room Lionel entered to Martha's.

Martha: Clark, sweetheart, can you help me with that? – she said, giving her back to Lionel, and pointing her bra.

Lionel: It's not Clark… it's me.

Martha: Lionel! – she smiled and blushed while she turned round – What are you…? Clark is…

Lionel: Don't worry… he asked me to come in… I mean… I think that he have already get used to this… situation…

Martha: Great! In that case I really don't need to dress m self more comfortable… I just need you to lie me on the bed…

They kissed while Lionel took her to the bed.

And it was in the middle of their moans and groans when somebody with a gun on his hand came into the mansion and started to look for the red-haired. Seeing that she wasn't downstairs, he went up. He opened the first door: an empty room. He opened the second door: a bathroom. He opened the third door: a cupboard. He opened the fourth door: a brown-haired man on top with a pretty naked red-haired.

Martha listened how somebody opened the door. First she scared herself and took Lionel away, then she recognized his face.

Lionel: Who are you?!

Martha: He's who burned the house… - said Martha.

Lionel: I will kill him!

Somebody: No. I will kill you both! – he aimed them with his gun, he moved his hand a little, and aiming Martha, he shoot: BANG!

Clark came quickly, he saw the man at the door and he hit him. The man felt unconscious on the floor. He entered to the room.

The bed's sheets were dyed of red…

Some blood was dripping on the carpet…

Lionel's look was lost on the room…

Martha's tears were getting wet his front…

Martha: Clark… I'm not sure he's breathing… - she said on a sigh. She was breathing hard and crying desperately.

Without say anything Clark took Lionel on his arms and run fast, inhumanity fast, and a few seconds after he was at the hospital.

After three weeks of coma, Lionel came back, and Martha was sitting next to him holding his hand, crying on it.

Lionel: Why are you crying, dear? – he asked, coughing.

Martha: Lionel! Oh my god! Lionel! – she kissed his hand and Clark, who was outside came in.

Lionel: You haven't answered me…

Martha: You scared me a lot… I thought that you were… I really thought that… - she began to cry hardly.

Clark: He's ok, mum… There's no matter to cry anymore…

Lionel: Your son is right… stop your crying… I still here… - he smiled.

Clark: I'm really glad to see you again, Lionel… you saved my mother's life and this hasn't any price for me… - he hugged him.

Martha: I hate you…

Lionel: What?

Martha: Why fuck had you to put yourself in front of mine!?

Lionel: To save your life!

Martha: How did you wanted to save? If you die I die too… - she had stopped crying, but she began again.

Lionel: Oh dear… - he moved a little to be able to kissed her mouth, because she still on her wheelchair and she couldn't get up.

Then Clark went out to leave them alone.

Martha: I had to look into your cupboard to bring some of your clothes here…

Lionel: My house is your house… I think that I have already told it to you…

Martha: Yeah… well… I found this… - she took out a little box.

Lionel: Oh my god! You found it! You hadn't to find it! – he get nervous – I promise you that I didn't pretend to… I just keep it for the day that…

Martha put a finger on Lionel's lips and continued talking.

Martha: Lionel Luthor, would you want me to marry you? – she asked smiling but with her eyes red of crying.

Lionel: What?! Are you serious on that!?

Martha: Answer the question – she said – Do you want me to marry you?

Lionel: I do… I do! Of course I do!

Martha: Great! Because I want , too. – she took a ring from the box and helped Lionel to put it on his finger.

Lionel: What…? Why…? – he was laughing and he didn't know exactly what to say. Martha helped him kissing his lips.

Martha: I knew that you would wait for the moment to ask it to me… but I have learnt that life is too much short to wait the moments to come… we have to create them…

Pachelbel's Canon was being played by a big orchestra at the Luthor's mansion's garden. There were nearly a hundred guess, a lot of them, from Washington, but there was not a Senator who some months later had proposed himself to kill Martha Kent. No, that Senator was in prison, and also the mans who had helped him to try it.

It was the wedding day, Lionel was waiting for his bride at the altar, and Clark was pulling the wheelchair. She was wearing a short white dress, which showed her perfect legs. When they arrived to the altar, Clark kissed her mother's hand and gave it to Lionel, and, in surprise of all what he was hoping, she use his hand to help herself to stand up. And there was the Senator Martha Clark Kent, after fifth tries to kill her, after months sitting on a wheelchair, she was stood up in front of the man who gave his life for hers.

Lionel: Martha! You can raise yourself! – he exclaimed really surprised.

Martha: I can. And instead that I need some help, I can walk too… - she said smiling.

Lionel: Since when! You said me that you would be never able to…

Martha: I know… it was a time when I thought it… but then I started to progress really well… and I wanted it to be a surprise for you…

Lionel: And it is so… it's a big… a great surprise! I'm really proud of you! – he hugged her, and she kissed him.

"Excuse me…" said a voice, it was the priest "Could you both wait to the end of the ceremony to do this…?"

Martha: Oups! Sorry… You can start… - said Martha smiling, and Lionel laughed.

THE END.


End file.
